This invention relates to integrated semiconductor devices and systems, and more particularly to features used in an electronic digital processing system which may employ a single-chip microprocessor or microcomputer device.
A description of the prior art is contained in U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,044, incorporated herein by reference.
It is the principal object of the invention to provide an improved microprocessor device and system, and an improved method of constructing such apparatus. Another object is to provide an improved capability microprocessor or microcomputer chip of reduced size (and thus cost). Further objects are to provide: an improved high density layout for the ALU, registers and busses of a single chip processor along with the associated controls for these elements whereby microprogramming is facilitated; a combined and interrelated design for both a wide-word or compressed control ROM and a strip or regular array containing the ALU, registers and busses or a single-chip microprocessor.